dungeon_survivor_iifandomcom-20200213-history
15 - The Edge of the World
How To Access: Key Points: *posted by order of progression * (11,58) Craftsman's Soul Totem: Magic 950, Collect: Blueprint Square Signet * (9,5) Eternal Maze: Require Square Signet * (47,53) Merchant: Collect Hoyle's Sealed Box * (23,38) Cactus Bushes: Sand Storm, Collect: Dry Plants, Soul Stealer, Chest(STR 900): Golden Rune-Keeper Armor * (20,48) Devil City: Sand Storm, Collect: Ehereal Cinder, Soul Stealer, Chest(840DEX): Golden Rune-Keeper Armor * (6,7,) Thorns Cave: Wandering Golem, Burn Thorns(Dry Plants), Light Thorns(Ehereal Cinder) * Missing information loc(?,?,) Altar? mysterious Man ? check (47,40) Mysterious Tourist: Follow the Mysterious tourist? PLZ CONTACT Goodurden for Correct location. * (43,8) Dam: Soul Stealer, Wandering Golem, Dam Locked, go to the *'Secret Passage'*, * (41,13) Secret Passage : Wandering Golem, Soul Stealer, Iron Gate(900STR), Soul Stealer, Open the Gate * (43,8) Dam: *'Secret Passage'* Unlocked * (51,11) Underwater Ruins: Desert Lizard, Remoe the Seal(Magic 850) * (29,7) Sandy Temple: Spawn (24,9) * (24,9) Collect:Crystal Sphere Shard ''' * (21,15) City Ruins: Sand Storm, Wandering Golem: Chest(910STR): Inflamable Cloth * (15,25) Air-dried blood: Require 850 Dex, Unlock (10,20) spawn '''Mirage * (10,20) Mirage: '''Use '''Crystal Sphere Shard, Require 5 more Crystal Sphere Shard, * (8,32) Lost Dreamland: Boss: Black Warlock ''Drop:'' 'Crystal Sphere Shard' * (12,41) Lost Dreamland: x2 'Gnolls, '''x2 '''Corrupted Walker, x2, Screaming Wraith, 'Dark Bishop 'Drop: Crystal Sphere Shard * (32,43) Lost Dreamland: 'Argentine Knight Kyreem * (51,28) Lost Dreamland: Quirky Bird * (29,13) Lost Dreamland: Cult,[http://dungeon-survivor-ii.wikia.com/wiki/Witch_Doctor?venotify=created Witch Doctor] * (10,20) Mirage: '''Use 5 '''Crystal Sphere Shard * (3,29) Weathered Ruins: Desert Lizard, Pick Lock(Dex 900) Temple Sacrifice * (29,50) Giant Rock Terrace: Sand Storm, Soul Stealer, Remove Seal(Magic 950) Temple Sacrifice * (53,29) Quicksand Area: Sand Storm, Desert Lizard, Locked Chest(STR 950) Temple Sacrifice * (29,7) Sandy Temple: Open Temple with 3x Temple Sacrifice, Church Knight Boss: Rock Guardian * (47,45) Dragon's Altar: [http://dungeon-survivor-ii.wikia.com/wiki/Gold_Dragon Gold Dragon] Points of interest: *'''posted by order of success * (38,34) Burning Rift: Wandering Golem, Occupy Resource: +10 Mithirl * (4,42) Crystal Wasteland: Wandering Golem, Pickaxe, Golem, Occupy Resource: +10 Crystal * (40,46) Crescent's Embrace: Soul Stealer, Occupy Resource: +10 Food * (41,53) Boiling Wilderness: Desert Lizard, Soul Stealer, Remove with Magic(910) Lobster Gauntlet * (37,9) Stone House: Desert Lizard, Soul Stealer, Iron Lock(810DEX): Golden Runed-Keeper Armor * (32,15) Abandoned Vilage: Sand Worm, Golem/S.Stealer, Soul Stealer, Chest(825DEX) Golden Runed Ring * (13,32) Leafless trees: Desert Lizard, Check, Sand Worm, Occupy Resource: +5 Wood * (47,40) Mysterious Tourist: ?? * (48,22) Lost Oasis: ALL require 850 Dex, Desert Lizard, Touch, Golem, Identify(850 DEX): Unlock Oasis Dune * (43,27) Oasis Dune: Sand Worm, Desert Lizard, Unlock: Fossicker (Repeatable daily quest with hidden chest, random location. Drops confirmed so far: 2 AR runes, 1 Eternium bar, empty/nothing, 20 gold chunks, 25k souls. Locations: Top middle 22,3; Top right ??,??; Middle left ??,??; Bottom right ??,??; Bottom left 12,55) * (14,11) Fossicker: Talk and Save him * (16,24) Ancient Monument * (46,14) Ancient Monument * (45,48) Ancient Monument * (27,38) Ancient Monument '''Quests: * (50,23) Morris * (3,12) Red: Help Red deceive Morris. Stop him and be friendly to get > Fading Flame Blade * (47,40) Mysterious Tourist: Follow the Mysterious tourist * (47,53) Merchant: Transport Goods to south waters trading post * Tips: ' 'Monsters: 'posted by order of hardness (easiest to hardest) * Wandering Golem: Shattering Slash, Immune to Bleed * Soul Stealer: Soul Stealing (as long as you have a Guardian with high Res to counter there lifetap) * Desert Lizard: Scorchign Bite*Scorch, Tail Swing*Stun, Can Not Be Stunned and stun alot * Sand Storm: Earth-Split Impact, Ignition*Scorch, Can Not Be Stunned * Gnoll: Sand Strike * Corrupted Walker: Erosive Paw Strike, Immune to Plague * Screaming Wraith: Soul Splitter, Immune to All Debuffs * Quirky Bird: Soul Splitter, Wind Blade, Full Recovery * Cult: Blood Offering * Church Knight: Horizontal Strike 'Bosses: * (14,16) Han, Rouge Knight: Demon Slasher, Soul Slasher, Ghost Slasher * (50,23) Morris: Blade Thrust, Deadly Backstab , Can Not Be Stunned + x2 * (8,32) Black Warlock: 'Giant Fireball, Power Transfer, Soil Acidification * (12,41) 'Dark Bishop: Giant Fireball, Due Punishment, Can Not Be Stunned * (32,43) Argentine Knight Kyreem: Deadly Slash, Dazzling Light, Healing *(29,13) [http://dungeon-survivor-ii.wikia.com/wiki/Witch_Doctor?venotify=created Witch Doctor]: Aging Potion, Immortality Spell, Toxic Potion *(29,7) [http://dungeon-survivor-ii.wikia.com/wiki/Rock_Guardian Rock Guardian]: Unyielding Fighter, Stomp *(47,45) [http://dungeon-survivor-ii.wikia.com/wiki/Gold_Dragon Gold Dragon] 'Houssun Glaser ': Prismatic Breath, Chaos Breath, Immune to all Debuffs. Category:Maps